


Seven

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 7 years, the cells in your entire body will be destroyed and replaced with new cells.</p>
<p>One day I will have a body you will have never touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

He doesn't remember the days

He doesn't remember when it happened, maybe November, because November was when so many things happen

So, November, and it'll just be two more years and he can wait that long right

Maybe he'll be whole again then maybe the memories will go away

Maybe

Maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that's true, but I'd like to believe it.


End file.
